The Duel
The Duel is one of the seven short films comprising the anime adaptation of the Halo universe, Halo Legends Halo.Bungie.Org - Halo Legends: Polite Questions Answered HereIGN.com - SDCC 09: Halo Legends In-Depth. Duel takes place sometime after 2142 as evidenced by the appearance of Unggoy as members of the Covenant. It was made available to watch on Saturday November 21, 2009 on Halo Waypoint similar to the previous segment The Babysitter. Summary A Sangheili Arbiter named Fal 'Chavamee, who refuses to accept the Covenant Religion, is charged with Heresy by a High Prophet. By order of the Prophet, a Sangheili, named Haka, plans to find a way to bring Fal down. After dreaming about his meeting with the Prophet, Han, Fal's wife, asks him what it was that was troubling him. Fal then tells her that she should leave for a while, but she refuses as she wanted to stay by his side as his wife. While training Sangheili warriors, Fal is approached by a close friend, Rol. Rol tries to convince him that The Covenant has only done good, and that by rejecting The Great Journey, he will surely be stripped of his rank as the Arbiter. However, Fal does not take heed to his friend's warning, and tells him that the Covenant will try to take him down by any means necessary. Haka and Rol, under the orders of a High Prophet, invade Fal's home and murder Han while he was away. Fal returns home to discover the bodies of his friend and Han. He is then provoked to face Haka in a fight, which was planned by the Prophet. A boatman, who led Fal down a river to Haka's dueling place, warns the Arbiter that it is a trap. Fal ignores this, and stumbles upon a few of Haka's personal guards, who are subsequently killed. Later on his quest, an army of Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, and Mgalekgolo (accompanied by Wraiths and Ghosts as well) charge towards Fal. The Arbiter's single Energy Sword, after slicing through waves of Covenant forces, is rendered useless when its battery is depleted, so he recovers two Swords from a pair of recently deceased Sangheili. Three massive Hunters, two Ghosts, and a Wraith then begin to bombard Fal at once. However, Fal annihilates the whole army, leaving only one cowardly Unggoy (who is soon killed). Atop a Forerunner structure, Fal and Haka finally duel. It is a short lived fight, as Haka slashes Fal across his chest, mortally wounding him. To his surprise, however, Fal has impaled him on his own sword. Both fall, each having killed the other. Fal's last thoughts are of his wife, whom he had avenged. As a result of Fal's actions, the rank of Arbiter is stripped of its former prestige, and is given only to Sangheili who have been shamed. Appearances Characters *Fal 'Chavamee *Haka *Han *The Boatman *Unidentified Prophet Organizations *Covenant Empire **Covenant Army **Covenant Navy Species *Kig-yar *Mgalekgolo *Sangheili *San 'Shyuum *Unggoy Vehicles *CCS-class Battlecruiser *Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle *Type-52 Troop Carrier *Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage Weapons *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword Trivia *Before its release, the short was said to be "around the time of the Prophet alliance" (852 BCE), but the presence of Unggoy indicates that it must be at least 2142 CE. Post-release, Frankie clarified that it takes place "quite late into the Covenant as a society". *Just before the start of the desert battle when Arbiter is in the desert there is a seven in the sky, another seven reference. *Gametrailers released the full version of The Duel to freely watch in SD or HD, the video was later removed after 24 hours. Sources